The Simpsons: Hit
The Simpsons Hit & Run Developed by RADICAL ENTERTAINMENT Producer Vlad Ceraldi Associate Producer Steve Bocska Art Director Yayoi Maruno-Chorney Technical Director Joel DeYoung Audio Director and Lead Composer Marc Baril Project and Sound Department Manager Wolfgang Hamann Console Pre-Production Project Manager and PC Associate Producer Allister Jones Senior Game Designer Joe McGinn Game Designers Darren Evenson Chris Mitchell Joshua Mitchell Jeff Plumley Sheik Sahib Senior Design Consultant Galan Akin Design Consultants Earl Berkeley Jason Elliott Brian Smedley Lead Animator Jeremy Mesana Lead World Modelers Sarah Meagher Jeffrey Pidsadny 3D Artists Vincent Chan Jaroslay Chorny Anshin Chu Dustin Condie Brad Dixon Kevin Fink Aryan Hanbeck Eric Madill Michael Marraffa Samela Mickovic Robert Peet John Zhongyi Wang Ross Young Animators Trevor Lim Yousuf Mapara Ron Sombilon Graphic Artists Dallas Bolton Ting Ting Chen Lead PC Programmers Neil Haran Ziemek Trzesicki Lead Programs Cary Briesbois Nigel Brooke Darren Esau Programmers Chuck Chow Tony Chu Jesse Cluff Dusit Eakkachaichanvet Ian Gipson James Henry Harrison Greg Mayer Devin Murnane Michael Riegger Lead Tester Mark Ng Testers Alan Cheung Chris Dellinger Matthew D. Miller Lead Sound Effects Designer Cory Hawthorne Engine Sound Designer Marc L'Esperance Additional Music by Allan Levy Jeff Tymoschuk Audio Assistant Roman Tomazin Dialogue Editing / Mastering James Meyer Music / FMV Mixing Jeff Young Musicians Derry Byrne Pepe Danza Chris Gestrin Ross Gregory James Hamilton Rob Hamilton Miles Hill James Kaufmann Harish Kumar Andre Lachance Brad Muirhead Rod Murray Jim Pinchin John Reichmann Phil Robertson Bill Runge Mike Sanyshyn Christopher Stevens Jim Woodyard Special Thanks to Jason Bone David Chandler Peter deTina Earl Fast Jared Fry Chris Glenat Julian Green Cliff Haman Shannon Hancock Jeff Harkness Shamus Horak Wade Howard Shawn Knapp Shawn Lee Eric Legaspi Lester Li Jonathan Lim Colin Lorimer Jen MacDougall Brandon McGuigan Craig McPherson Scott Morgan Jonathan Moyes Richard Mul Wilkin Ng Propellerheads Software RAD Games Tools Geoff Richardson Dave Roberts (MOTU) Elliott Roessler Bob Simpson (TEAC/TASCAM Canada Ltd) Reid King Edwin Singh Shawn Walsh Cooperhead Technology Team Michael Anderson Amit Bakshi Nigel Brooke Pam Chow Rod Davidson Bryan Ewert Rustle Hill Timothy Hinds Eric Honsch Stan Jang Adrian Johnston Senta Kaiser Justin Lam Peter Mielcarski Robert Sparks Paul Stark James Tan Jodi Tilley Neall Verheyde Kevin Voon Hongzhi Wang Harold Westlund VIVENDI UNIVERSAL GAMES ''' '''INTERNATIONAL President and CEO Christophe Ramboz VP Marketing and Strategy Michael Fuller Vice President of Finance Pierre Lansonneur Executive Producer Greg Goodrich Senior Producer John Melchior Associate Producer Michael Schneider VP of European Marketing Jon Sloan PPGI Marketing Cèline Bannino PPGI Product Marketing Executive Lead Wilfrid Vinmer Publishing Lead Annick Decrop Publishing Sophie Mauger International PR Management Lead Stèphane Valet Europe Manager Gilles Marion Associate Europe Manager Fabien Tisle Demand Manager Europe Jean-François Cayrafourcg Demand Product Manager Melissa Brown Legal & Business Lead Chantal Veillon-Berteloot Direct Marketing Lead Anne Berrard Internet Project Manager Guillaume Sartre Localisation Management Lead Gerry Carty Localisation Manager Barry Kehoe Project Management Lead Eileen Lineen QA Lead Renè Laurent QA Testers Robin Weber-Collins Paul Clancy Felix-Antoine Plante Fionn O'Brien Pedro Fernandez Juan Florentino Compliance Testers Nico Richters Brendan Aupy Edward Brennan Andrea Fusco VIVENDI UNIVERSAL GAMES Producer John Melchior Associate Producers Mike Schneider Timothy Ramage Communications Manager Patrick Anderson Executive Producer Georgia Wall Vice President of Technology Michael Heilemann Director of Marketing Ivo Gerscovich Marketing Manager Al Simone Assistant Marketing Manager Jack van Leer Marketing Coordinator Vincent Kudrika Director of Creative Services Steve Martin Director of Editorial & Documentation Services Elizabeth Mackney Art Director Michael Bannon Graphic Designer Debi Laezman Documentation Specialist Lauren Azeltine Copywriter Norm Schrager Director of Publishing Support Michael Gilmartin VP Quality Assurance, Customer Service' Technical Support' Rod Shean I.T. Manager / Western Region Ken Ford Manager of Technical Support Michael Vetsch Director of Quality Assurance Stuart Hay Senior Manager, Quality Assurance Kurt Boutin QA Testing Managers Randy Lee Bill Carroll Additional QA Manager Kristy Cheng QA Certification Supervisor Linda Maier QA Testing Supervisors Grace Ching Miae Kim QA Certification Lead Glenn Rane QA Project Lead Douglas Jacobs QA Associate Project Lead'''s Geoff Bent Julio Manzanares '''QA Testers Elizabeth Addis Jonathan Backer Sunil Bhanot Jonathan Bigalbal Tony Black Don J. Carroll Rey Castillo Kay Chan Minh Do Peter Elmore Bob Eatmon Ryan French Albert Gavieres Lina Hedgecoth Benjamin Hines Raymond Hsiao Matthew Jensen Kevin Jefferson Brian King Ken Sato Darren Schneider Robert Scott Phillip Semenik Kevin Sodini Marc Standley Justin Walker Nicco Wargon Dorian White Calvin Wong VUPC Director Randy Linch Product Certifications Brandon Valdez Cyra Talton Glenn Dphrepaulezz Configuration Engineers Jaime Rois (Configuration Supervisor) Afolabi Akibola Andrew Ebert Jack Yao Jason Perry Min Huang Robert Gardner Steve Hung Lab Technicians Richard Benavides (Senior Engineer) Jeffrey Kuhn Jon Paul Walton Kevin Troung Stephen Yang Publishing Suzan Rude Julie Uhrman Kathy Troung Jason Nicol Vice President of Marketing Ed Zobrist Creative Services Manager Jenny Rose Documentation Services Manager Brendan Johnson Graphical Research Director Peggy Smith Director of Public Relations Sarita Churchill Account Manager Maggie Storm Gardner Senior VP General Manager Michael Pole Vivendi Universal Games Special Thanks to (Quality Assurance) Michael Gonzales David Schapiro Vivendi Universal Games Special Thanks to (Marketing Services) Marcela Cabrera Vivendi Universal Games Special Thanks to (Marketing) Jennifer Belardinelli Amy Chen Eric Culgui Lindsey Fischer Kevin Fremon Adrian Garza Linda Howard Raymond Kim Cheryl Kramp Steven Parker Ambra Roth Glen Rane Emilia Serrano Sasha Stearns Kristin Kanan Julie Thomas Yoh Watanabe Cathy Weiss Guy Welch Irene Woticky Special Thanks to Steven Bersch Peter Byrne Kate Carlyle Alex Duke Tom Gastall Greg Goodrich Susan Grode Tim Hall Gail Harrison Claudia Katz Luke Letizia Dan Mackechnie William Morrison Richard Moore Philip O'Neil Stacey Robinson Jamie Samson Feza Sanigok Mark Vu Jim Wilson Christian Wilson Matt Wolf The Simpsons Hit & Run Additional Credits Creative Consultants James L. Brooks Matt Groening Denise Sirkot Mili Smythe Story & Dialogue Matt Selman Tim Long Matt Warburton Voice Recording Larina Adamson The Simpsons Theme Song Danny Elfman Voice Talent Dan Castellaneta Julie Kanver Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria Harry Shearer Additional Voices Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Karl Wiedergott ' Guy that walks on the side of the road' Travis Flats Contains Logitech Force Feedback Technology by Logitech Greenville Very Special Thanks to our families and friends for all the support during the long time of developing this product Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:Radical Entertainment Category:Video Game Credits Category:Fox Interactive